The present invention relates to a display method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-261908 describes a method (means) of searching a program using information (keyword) related to the program in a program and/or information selection support apparatus. Specifically, a technique is disclosed in which with pictures of a plurality of user's favorite performers being displayed the user selects his/her most favorite performer from the performers and then presses a search start button to start a search. In addition, there is disclosed a technique of displaying on a screen character strings in different colors which serve as keyword candidates.